Stay
by Love'sSummerBreeze
Summary: Sakura sings for Sasuke to stay with her...but when he tries to leave, she stops him with quite the Surprise! Will Sakura keep her strange promise? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I clearly do NOT own Naruto. Or Sasuke's body. drool**

_STAY_

It was 6 p.m. and it was 4 hours before midnight. The night Sasuke leaves was tonight.

But only Sakura and Sasuke knew that.

Team 7 sat at a small, circular table at the local bar. Lucky for Sakura, it was karaoke night. Woohoo.

So she got up and went to the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to my team." She said softly.

"And I would appreciate it if Sasuke came up also and played his guitar to the song." Sakura added.

Sasuke, thinking he'd do her one last favor, nodded his head.

He grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat down on a stool beside her.

Sasuke strummed a few chords and Sakura opened her mouth to sing. Sasuke winced, thinking she was going to croak like a toad.

But, amazingly, an angelic voice came upon him instead.

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall. **_

_**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call. **_

_**It's just another call from home. **_

_**You'll get it and be gone, and I'll be crying. **_

_**I'll be begging you, Baby, beg you not to leave. **_

_**But I'll be left here waiting, with my heart on my sleeve.**_

Sasuke kept strumming his instrument, not really caring about the hidden meaning in the lyrics.

But, he knew something was there.

_**Oh, for the next we'll be here. **_

_**Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dying. **_

_**What do I have to do to make you see, she can't love you like me?**_

During the chorus, Sasuke finally got Sakura's message. All within these next words…

_**Why don't you stay? **_

_**I'm down on my knees. **_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need? **_

_**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know...**_

_**We don't have to live this way. **_

_**Baby, why don't you stay?**_

Sasuke thought Sakura would cry, but he was obviously wrong.

Her beautiful voice only got stronger, and more powerful.

_**I can't take it any longer! **_

_**But my will is getting stronger! **_

_**And I think I know just what I have to do… **_

_**I can't waste another minute! **_

_**After all that I've put in it. **_

_**I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?**_

Sasuke was surprised by the force behind his pink haired teammate's words.

She had been acting strange lately…

Did she know something?

_**So, the next time you find, you want to leave her bed for mine… **_

_**Why don't you stay? **_

_**I'm up off my knees. **_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need. **_

_**When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know… **_

_**I don't have to live this way, Baby, why don't you stay?**_

The song ended and the bar erupted into applause and cat calls. Sakura bowed and disappeared in smoke.

Later that night, Sasuke neared the Konoha Gates at midnight.

When suddenly, a shadow appeared before him. An ANBU Operative.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned warily. The chakra signature was stunningly familiar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're under arrest for an attempt to betray the village and join the enemy." The feminine voice of the ANBU stated.

Sasuke snorted.

"Sakura take off the cat mask."

The ANBU slowly removed the mask, and Sakura's face came to, her pink locks tied in a high pony tail.

Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know where you got your costume, but you shouldn't play like this, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura glared coldly.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for an attempt to betray the village and join the enemy." She repeated.

"Sakura, go…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Sakura twisted his arm behind his back.

He called for his chakra, but he soon learned she had somehow blocked all of his chakra points.

"Did you really think I was seriously sitting around and doing nothing when you and Naruto were training with Kakashi-Sensei? I've been training with Tsunade-Sama since she stepped one foot into the village! I'm probably equal in power to you, but more than likely stronger, seeing as how I'm ANBU." Sakura hissed into his ear.

_She's going to kill me…_ Sasuke thought as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead to his cheek.

He waited for the blow, but it never came.

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed Sakura had vanished. In front of him was a note.

He picked it up and read it.

Sasuke,

I want to test your skills in the near future. I'll let you leave this once. But if I ever see you again, I'll kill you. So here are your choices:

1.) You can leave the village, and I kill you later.

2.) Or you can stay and help me search for your brother. Itachi is my newest Assassination Mission.

-Sakura Haruno

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura + Assassinate Itachi Mission Failed!

So Sasuke left for Orochimaru.

* * *

He finally did meet Sakura again.

But what shocked him most was that she was carrying Itachi's lifeless body in her arms!

The he suddenly remembered her note.

He also remembered Sakura being ANBU the last time he saw her.

You know what she did?

She kept her promise to him.

Sakura **killed **him.

**END**

**A/N: Yup! That's how it goes. I thought this idea would be fun to write, seeing Sakura get her happiness, AND being **

**kickass in the process! WOOT!! Me loves me some Reviews, so press that pretty button! It sparkles if you look close**

**enough!! Thankies!!**

_Valkerie_


End file.
